marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Jane Watson
|occupation = Associate editor Former reporter |height = 5'8" |weight = 120 lbs |gender = Female |abilities = Honed investigative skills, fearless |voice actor = Laura Bailey |original appearance = Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) }} Mary Jane "MJ" Watson is the secondary playable character and deuteragonist of Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. A Daily Bugle reporter, she is a friend and love interest of Peter Parker, and is aware of his dual life as Spider-Man. Part of her story involves an investigation into who is behind the events happening in New York City, which culminates in her breaking into Norman Osborn's penthouse. Mary Jane is playable at key points in the story, with her segments involving the use of stealth to get to certain positions. History Early history Mary Jane was born in Montoursville, Pennsylvania around 1995. While not much about her early life is discussed, it seems that she lived alone with her father, with whom she had a difficult relationship. While in middle school, Mary Jane became best friends with Peter Parker and Harry Osborn, a friendship which would last into their adulthood. While it is unclear when she learned about Peter's identity as Spider-Man, she started dating Peter in their senior year of college, and they dated for about two years. Mary Jane eventually broke up with Peter due to him being overprotective. At some point before or after their break-up, Mary Jane became an investigative journalist for the Daily Bugle newspaper. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Mary Jane and Peter have been apart for six months when Marvel's Spider-Man begins. They first run into one another during the mission Don't Touch the Art, where players get to play as Mary Jane for the first time. Mary Jane helps Peter with his investigations, though they stay professional; it is only later that she reveals the reason they broke up was because he was overprotective of her. As the story unfolds, Mary Jane finally gets fed up with how protective he is when she fails to get information from Charles Standish due to Spider-Man's interference. As such, she does not tell him about Mister Negative's plans regarding Grand Central Station and goes there alone. She is caught up in Li's taking over of the station and held hostage, but is eventually able to defuse the Devil's Breath bomb. The experience shakes her, and she cuts off contact with Peter for a time. When they finally do reconnect, it is after Doctor Octopus has freed the prisoners within Ryker's Island and The Raft, some of whom have set fire to the F.E.A.S.T. shelter downtown after ransacking it. Spider-Man arrives to save Aunt May and Miles Morales, but in turn has to be saved himself by Miles and Mary Jane. With such a close call, the trio decide to take on the new problems of the city together, with Mary Jane fully a partner. The new role comes most to fruition when she infiltrates the penthouse of Mayor Norman Osborn, coming face-to-face with Sable International and Silver Sable herself. So dangerous is the mission that she is forced to leap off the high-rise balcony in order to escape them, only to be rescued by Spider-Man. After Spider-Man is severely beaten by Doctor Octopus, it is Mary Jane that gives him the idea to use his scientific knowledge in order to defeat him. While the plan ultimately succeeds and the antiserum is recovered, she and Peter are unable to save Aunt May from Devil's Breath. Mary Jane stands at Peter's side during May's funeral. Three months after the situation, Mary Jane is made an associate editor at the Daily Bugle. She goes to dinner with Peter and lets him know the news, then suggests he move in with her for a while until his new place is ready. In her closing scene, she and Peter share a long kiss. ''The City That Never Sleeps'' Mary Jane appears in The City That Never Sleeps DLC, whose story continues after the conclusion of the main game. She is seen working on a story regarding the Maggia crime syndicate, sending Peter to investigate a robbery at an art gallery where a piece owned by the Maggia is on display. After Peter discovers that the Maggia don Hammerhead and the Black Cat were behind it, she helps Peter locate Black Cat, and is surprised to know when Peter tells her that Black Cat is working with the Maggia because they have kidnapped her son, and that Peter could be the kid's father due to their past relationship. After a discussion, she agrees to help Peter, since the child might be in danger. Later, she is relieved to discover that Black Cat never had a son with Peter, and was in fact only using him to steal Hammerhead's data drive. Mary Jane later helps Peter decode encrypted data from Hammerhead, discovering more about Yuri Watanabe's past against the Maggia. She later leaves New York City to go to Symkaria to write a report on the country's ongoing war. Characteristics Appearance Mary Jane is a young woman of average build. She has blue eyes and copper-red hair, the latter of which she keeps in a ponytail, with her bang almost covering her right eye. When out in public, she generally wears a brown leather jacket. Personality Mary Jane is exceptionally hardworking and headstrong. Like Peter, she is willing to put her life on the line for what she believes in, showing courage and poise against impossible odds. She is also very capable of taking care of herself as shown when she infiltrates a Sable International outpost without being seen, or when she manages to break into Mayor Osborn's penthouse, even evading Silver Sable herself. As a journalist, she always strives to reach the truth behind the story, even if that means resorting to dishonest means to get it. That being said, Mary Jane does not resort to malicious behavior, merely lying to get around more ruthless targets. And as a result, Mary Jane can be somewhat stubborn at times. Despite her hardworking tendencies, Mary Jane has another side to her, one that's passionate, imaginative, playful, ambitious, and lighthearted. She enjoys humor, helping others, and spending quality time with the ones she cares about the most. She seems to also enjoy teasing her friends in a playful manner. For example, she teased Harry for calling his mom the "prettiest mom in Midtown". Mary Jane often plays along with Peter's jokes, and seems to enjoy doing it. Moreover, Mary Jane can also be selfless and heroic, due to wielding tremendous willpower. She is eager enough to go to Symkaria, for instance, despite being aware that it is a war zone and that she could lose her life, just to help people who are struggling and to save lives, and Peter rightfully acknowledges her as a true hero. Abilities Mary Jane is a highly talented reporter for the Daily Bugle, having honed her investigative skills over years of working from intern to staff reporter. With a well-developed network of sources, and a knack for putting interview subjects at ease with her high social confidence and persuasive personality, she has quickly made a name for herself as a journalist to watch. Her exceptional reporting skills, as well as her being remarkably intelligent, observant, and perceptive, often allows MJ to be the first to uncover certain truths, such as Mister Negative's corruptive mind control ability or discovering the Inner Demons, eventually landing her a promotion to associate editor at the Bugle. Mary Jane's reporting, investigative, and logical thinking skills also enable her to occasionally aid Spider-Man himself with useful insights or investigations. Mary Jane, much like Spider-Man, wields tremendous willpower, bravery, determination, and fearlessness since she is often more than willing to overcome seemingly insurmountable odds and dangerous situations. Peter notes that she relentlessly pursues the stories that could positively impact the greater good, wherever it might lead, no matter the personal cost or potential peril, even sometimes to the chagrin of her editor, Robbie Robertson. Hence, she adamantly refused to let Peter's overprotective nature affect her journalism and subsequently broke up with him six months prior, despite continuing to harbor deep feelings for him. Mary Jane is not dissuaded from assisting Peter in his dangerous missions despite the fact that she possesses no superhuman powers, repeatedly conveying her desire to work alongside him as his "partner". She also singlehandedly infiltrates numerous covert bases during the course of the game despite present immense opposition and hostility. Equipment Mary Jane has access to a camera which, when used on certain objects, will prompt her to give some information about the object. She also possesses a stun gun, which she acquires in the mission Step Into My Parlor, allowing her to sneak up behind enemies and stun them. Relationships Peter Parker After becoming best friends in middle school, Mary Jane and Peter Parker started a relationship in their senior year of college. The two dated until six months prior to the events of Marvel's Spider-Man, having broken up due to Peter being overprotective of her. Despite their break-up, they would continue to have an obvious affection for each other. During the game she and Spider-Man team up several times against Mister Negative and his minions and against Doctor Octopus. They restart their romantic relationship a few months after Doctor Octopus' defeat and Aunt May's death, when she invites him to stay at her house while his new home is being furnished. The two continue to work together when Black Cat makes her return in "The Heist" DLC. Initially teasing Peter for being on a first-name basis with Felicia, Mary Jane later begins to display some notable jealousy towards Black Cat, which is not helped when Peter tells her that Black Cat claims to have a son being held hostage, and that said son could very easily be his from their past relationship. Although she is mostly understanding about the situation, some noticeable insecurities do slip through as she is understandably rattled, with her reminding Peter not to let Felicia manipulate him again and dreading her own reaction if they find said son and he happens to look like Peter. Harry Osborn Harry Osborn is one of Mary Jane's childhood friends. Mary Jane, along with Peter, reminisce fondly about their adventures during their childhood and adolescence, such as their search for the best pizza in New York, watching Saturday cartoons at Peter's house, and teasing Harry for calling his mother "the prettiest mom in Midtown". Like Peter, Mary Jane is initially kept in the dark about Harry's illness, as Harry did not want them to struggle like he did when his mother was sick. However, in her search for the Devil's Breath antiserum lab, Mary Jane discovers the truth about Harry's condition, much to her horror and disbelief. Original appearance Mary Jane Watson's first appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #25 (June 1965); however, her full reveal was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #42 (November 1966). Behind the scenes Mary Jane is voiced by Laura Bailey in the game. References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Characters in The City That Never Sleeps